Sucker Punch
by StupidityKilledTheCat
Summary: Amber is just an ordinary toon. Her little brother accidently starts a fire and she is blamed for it. Amber is sent to an asylum where she befriends 4 other girls. The girls plot to escape out of the asylum. Will they make it out of there alive or not?
1. Reread Author's Note! Only Villians!

_**I'm gonna need more characters for my"Sucker Punch" story.**_

_**I need 5 (boys) villians. (I might add some of my boy toons to this story)**_

_**TOON DESCRIPTION:**_

**_NAME:_**

**_SPECIES:_**

**_COLOR:_**

**_HEIGHT:_**

**_SIZE: (SKINNY OR FAT)_**

**_CLOTHING: (I WILL PROVIDE THE CLOTHING FOR THE DREAM WORLD AND REALITY)_**


	2. Burning House

Amber is just an ordinary yellow duck toon. She is 16 years old, tall, and skinny.

Amber is wearing a pink tank-top and a blue skirt. She is lying down on her bed surfing through the channels on her

flat-screen TV. Meanwhile, her little brother Jake is playing with his father's lighter in the kitchen. Jake is a very short

blue duck and very noisy. He is wearing a green shirt with yellow shorts. Their mother is cooking supper while their

father is watching television. Jake flips the lighter and catches it. Again he throws it in the air but fails to catch it.

Instead the lighter had fallen into the burning stove. The mom quickly tosses out the eggs and places them on a

plate. Then the mother said " Dinner is ready! ". All of a sudden the fire on the stove had engulfed into flames.

A huge blast of fire had burned the mom alive. Jake saw what happened and he screamed in terror. He said

" Mommy please don't die!". It was too late. The mother had died. Jake's dad had heard his scream. He quickly

jumped out of the sofa and ran to the kitchen. To his horror he saw his wife's body burning into ash. Then he

screamed " JAKE WHAT DID YOU DO! ". Jake replied back " Daddy! lighter fell into stove! ". Quickly he brought

Jake into his arms and ran outside. The father said " Listen Jake stay outside! Don't go back inside okay?. I'm

going to get your sister. Stay here! ". The dad ran back inside and saw that the flames had already reached into the

hallway. He jumped over a small wall of fire and ran upstairs. Inside Amber's room it smelled of blueberries and

nothing like smoke. It's because toons had very strong air fresheners. Amber got up from her bed and played the

radio with high volume. This had drowned out the sound of her dad screaming to get her out of the room. The

dad started to pound her door with both fists. She started to hear pounding and screaming on her door. She

sighed. " What is it Jake? " she called out. She walked very slowly to her door , but it was too late. The flames had

reached all the way upstairs killing the dad.

Little Jake was wondering when are they coming back outside. He thought it was taking forever. So he

decided to go back inside. His gloved hand had held the door knob. But he didn't open it and go inside yet. He had

remembered his dads words. " Dont go back inside! Stay outside!". thats what his dad said. But anyway he

disobeyed his dads orders and went back inside. Jake stepped inside and he got his foot caught in fire. He

screamed in agony as his foot burned. Then he fell down on the floor where the fire could burn him. The fire

on his foot had started to spread around his body. Jake was about to die and he knew it. The fire had already gone

up to his waist. Jake started to blink slowly. He had blinked 3 times. On his third blink his eyes had shut forever and

he stopped breathing. Jake had just died.

AMBER'S POV

I sighed as I knew my little brother was trying to get inside my room. I just opened my door. To my

horror I saw my dad burn to ashes. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I can''t believe that my dad just died and

that there was fire everywhere. I looked around for an escape route but it was useless. I quickly turned around to

think of what to do but I couldn't come up with anything. Then right in front of me was my huge glass window.

Was I going to crash right through the window? I thought. Oh ya! I'm gonna do it!.

END OF AMBER'S POV

Amber had crashed right through the window. She had fell off 15 ft. She finally landed on the ground.

She felt a sharp pain through her body. But Amber had shook it off. Then a rain of shattered glass had fallen on her

body. But she didn't feel any pain at all. As she got off she saw 3 firetrucks and 7 police cars. A police man had

walked right in front of her. The police officer asked the young girl " Ma'am did you start this fire? ". He didn't get an

reply. Again he asked the same question. Finally she replied with a short answer. " No". " Listen young lady. Many

young teens like you would do this. Did you start the fire to be with someone? ". The police officer said. Amber

replied " Mind your own business shithead! " she hissed. The police man felt anger rage all of his body. He quickly

took out his stun gun and zapped her in the head. Amber screamed and she fell unconsious. Everything went

black.

_**Hi guys! this is my 1st story and I hope you liked it! I will continue to finish this whole story and after my 1st story is **__**finished my next Story is "The Baker's Ingredients".**_


	3. The Asylum

A police car has driven down a deserted road. It was the officer who zapped Amber with a stun

gun. The girl was still asleep during the car ride. The guy turned left on another road. They arrived to his

destination. It was an Asylum. Amber finally woke up. She groaned. The pain was still throbbing in her head. Then all

of a sudden the car door opened. 2 beautiful nurses had pulled the girl out of the car. Amber started kicking and

screaming. She tried to wiggle out of the nurse's grasps but they were too strong. They made it to the door

and another nurse opened it for them. One of the nurses had gently pushed Amber on a chair. Then the nurses

left to speak with the police officer.

**AMBER'S POV**

"Man it's so cold and gray here!. I feel like i'm a prisoner in a Cog HQ" Amber thought.

* Amber's stomach rumbles* "Darn it! Mom made supper but I didn't get to eat it. Plus she's dead. If she was still

alive maybe I wouldn't be in this shit". I got off the white chair I was sitting on. I then lay on the floor and curl up

into a ball. I stare at my reflection on the floor. I asked myself "Will I ever get out of this mad house?".

**END OF AMBER'S POV**

After the officer's conversation with the nurses, they gave him a clip board. It asked questions

about the mental patient. It read: **Is the girl dangerous with others?, Is she a threat to adults and sometimes **

**patients her age?, **and **Is she sometimes very caring, sweet, and nice? **to name a few. The police officer who just

guessed check marked all the questions. He then submitted the clip board into a slot. The nurse took it and read

it. She finished reading it and said "Officer, were ready to give Amber her dorm with the other girls". The police man

agreed. Then the nurse called out to a different officer. "Officer lead the new girl to her room!". Amber saw

a handsome man named Officer Spackle. She then eyed his weapon which is a gun. She knew that item was a key

to get out of the asylum. The officer smiled at her and helped her up. *Amber blushed*. The officer walked to a gate

and opened it. They both entered it. While being dragged by a handsome toon, Amber saw a chef holding a knife.

The chef then chopped the carrot to pieces. He caught the girl staring at her. Amber looked away and knew she

found the 2nd item to her escape. Amber and the officer walked up a flight of stairs and they finally made it. A huge

door said: **_Dorm 10._**


	4. The 1st Visit to the Dreamworld

_**AMBER'S POV**_

We finally arrived to Dorm 10. The officer had knocked on the door for me. The door opened and it

revealed a medium sized red cat. I looked at the skinny red cat and read her name tag. It said "_Shorty". _The officer

then said, " Hello there Shorty!. This is your new roommate Amber. Well I must be on my way. My break time just

ended". Spackle then left. I walked in slowly because I was shy. Shorty was wearing a gray dress, that cuts up to

her knees. Then the sleeves cup up to her arms. The girl said, "Hi Amber! Make yourself at home". Shorty looked

at me. She saw my shy expression. "Don't worry I don't bite" she said. I was starting to think that Shorty is nice.

She then said, "Lets get to know each other!. I'm 14 years old and I ran away from my family. I also brought along

my pet doodle!". She grabbed a red doodle from her red backpack and placed it on the floor. The doodle started to

walk around. "My doodle's name is Sugar"said Shorty. Sugar then tackled me to the floor. I laughed as the doodle

licked my face. I then asked, "Well where are the other girls"?. Shorty replied back, "The girls are dancing in the

dance practice room". "Shouldn't you be dancing over there too?" I said. "I can't. I'm not old enough to dance.

The legal age to dance in the asylum is 16 years old. That means you can dance Amber. I'm just the music

producer. I just bring a radio, play some music, and make songs of my own". I was about to tell somehting to

Shorty but I blinked. After I blinked we were transported to a different world.

_**Amber's Dream World, Fantasy, and POV**_

I was lying on the floor in a different place. The floor was freezing-cold so I sat up.

As I sat up I realized I was wearing a different outfit. I wasn't wearing my old clothes at all. Instead I am wearing

a dark brown jacket, brown leather skirt, and a pilot hat. The sky was piercing sky blue and it started to snow

I stood up and saw a huge building right in front of me.

It looked like a Samurai Palace or an Okiya. I walked inside the building looking for Shorty. She was already here.

She wore a black leather jacket that exposed her arms. She also wore tight leather pants and a belt. The belt

was carrying 5 grenades and knives. Shorty was wearing goggles at the top of her head. The last thing she had

was a gatling gun that was strapped around her waist (pretty sexy for a 14 year old lol). I asked Shorty who he was

in whisper mode. She whispered back, "He is the Wise Man. He's the one that can help you to your escape".

I wanted to know how she found out about my plan but I kept quiet. The Wise Man sat on the floor with 2

golden brief cases in front of him. He then said, "These are your weapons to escape out of the Asylum". He opened

the golden case. In the case was 2 golden pistols and a packet of 10 daggers. I took the weapons

and placed them in my skirt pocket. The Wise Man said, "This is your fantasy Amber. Your going to collect 5 items.

You need a knife, fire, a reflective flat surface, Bottles of Clorox and other chemicals, and a key. The first mission/item

you will get or collect is a key.

Amber your a Pilot Specialist and Shorty is a Sky/Land Sniper. "Amber you control

2 things. A Battle Helicopter and the Duck Mech. Now I want you 2 girls to defend my territory because monsters are

invading this area. Good luck!" The Wise Man took us outside and disappeared. My mouth gaped open when I saw

my 2 main weapons. I decided to control the Battle Helicopter because the Mech seemed hard to control. "Listen

Shorty! Were going to use the helicopter okay! Follow me". Shorty followed me into the helicopter. I closed the door

and went into the Pilot's Control Room. Shorty decided to stay at the back and snipe at the monsters below us. I

flipped a few switches to get the helicopter blade to start spinning. I took out a key from my pocket and inserted it

into a small slot. The engine had roared to life. I used the controls and flew up in the air. Shorty then shouted, "

Amber there is a throng of monsters near the gates!. You should move the helicopter close to the monsters!". Shorty

then fired jellybean bullets from her gatling gun to kill the monsters. I flew the helicopter to the place where Shorty

wanted to shoot.

_**End of Amber's Pov**_

**Shorty's POV**

I continued to finish the monsters off with an endless fire of bullets. Then someone whispered

to me. I turned around and saw the Wise Man. " Hey you nearly gave me a heart attack!". The Wise Man didn't

reply which means he didn't care. The Wise Man then said, "Use the caliber.45 and the tomahawk 3000. It will finish

off the monsters easily". The Wise Man had disappeared. I dropped my gatling gun on the floor and started using

the tomahawk 3000. As I used the tomahawk a ray of 700 bullets had fired from it. I was amazed. I looked down to

see 700 monsters falling on the ground. After that, I told Amber i'm going to get the key. I dropped down a rope and

climbed down. I shot down hundreds of monsters and managed to get to the boss. He looked very handsome but

I knew he was bad. I quickly grabbed his right hand and dragged him all the way to the palace. I threw him on the

ground and laid down on top of him. I know what i'm going to do which is very crazy. I'm just a young girl and I was

going to kiss and seduce an older guy. (In reality Shorty ran downstairs and dragged Officer Spackle into the

_**Janitor's Closet.**_ She laid on top of Spackle who was very nervous. She began kissing his neck and grabbed the

keys from his pocket. Shorty then ran back to her room.) Now in the Dream World: I kissed the boss on the neck

and grabbed the keys from his white garment. I then put the keys in my pocket. I shouted, "Woot! Woot! I got the

1st item for Amber's escape!".

**End of Shorty's POV**

**End of Amber's Fantasy and Dream World**

**Amber's POV**

An hour has passed and I realized we were stuck in my imagination for a long time. We just

discovered our powers in the Dream World. I really enjoyed it. "So Amber are you really gonna escape from here?".

My eyes widened. I asked, "How did you know?'. Shorty replied back, "You pulled me into your imagination DUH!'.

"Oh" was all I said. Shorty then said, "Hey Amber lets go to sleep. It's 1:00 AM". But I asked,

"When are our room-mates coming back to bed?". Shorty said, "The girls left to go practice dancing at 9:00 PM. You

came here at 12:00 am so probably they'll be back at 3:00. Now come on lets go to bed. Good Night Amber!".

I went to my bed which is a bunk bed. I climbed up the ladder and laid down. "Tomorrow is going to be a really

long day" I said to myself. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**Shorty's POV**

I grabbed my doodle who was lying on the floor and curled up into a ball. I placed her in my

backpack so she could sleep comfortably. I then hid the keys in a hidden drawer in a table. I shared a bunk bed with

Amber. She was at the top of me. I put the covers around my body. I blinked slowly and went to bed.

**End of Shorty's POV**


	5. The New Recruit

_Amber's POV_

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" I heard Shorty shout. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a worried Shorty.

Shorty said in a worried tone, "Amber! It's 7:30 AM were 30 minutes late! Were supposed to be at breakfast at 7!

Now get out of bed!". I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. I took a 2 minute shower, got out

and dried myself, I brushed my feathers, polished my beak, and changed into a gray-sailor uniform. I walked out of

the bathroom and ran to the Exit along with Shorty. As we ran out of the exit we both bumped into a medium

periwinkle cat. I read her name tag which said "**_Princess Melody SparkleSwirl_**". "Hey you guys! Your late for

breakfast and Dr. Olive Rainbow Pop is waiting impatiently! By the way she sent me all the way here to wake you

guys up". All of a sudden I blinked. We 3 girls were transported to a different world in my imagination.

End of Amber's POV

_**Amber's Dream World**_

Shorty, Melody, and Amber were standing in a destroyed and run-down castle. The 2 girls

were wearing the same outfit from the 1st visit to the dream world. But Melody's outfit was totally different.

She was wearing a black leather jacket that exposed a little bit of her stomach, a black mini silk skirt,

black-leathered gloves, and a black silky cape. Her weapons was a Sword and an Uzi. Then all of a sudden

they heard a loud bang. The girls ran outside and they discovered they were in the Trenches of World War 1.

But then they saw the Wise Man holding a rifle and aiming at a german toon. He finally finished the soldier

off and ran to the girls. "Hello Ladies! I see you made a new recruit. May I ask you what's your name?". asked

the Wise Man. The new recruit replied, "Melody SparkleSwirl. But you guys can call me Mel". "Thats a nice name

Mel, but I want to tell you girls something. If you don't stand for something Ladies, you'll fall for anything. Oh btw

please work together girls and you'll have to collect the item which is a: Bottles of Special Poisons.

The Wise Man again had disappeared. After he disappeared, Amber had jumped into her Battle Mech and flew high

into the sky, with the help of her rocket boosters. Then the 2 girls ran ahead to the battlefield.

**_Melody's POV_**

Shorty and I ran to the battlefield and hid behind a wall barrier. I pulled out my uzi

and aimed it at 8 soldiers who were coming near us. I pressed the trigger and a spray of beans came out of it.

The bullets had met its mark and all 8 soldiers died. Then Shorty came out from the barrier and blasted away

undead soldiers with her gatling gun. *BOOM!* a grenade had exploded near the barrier. I screamed as the huge

explosion sent me flying into the air. As I fell down, I waited for the impact. A few moments had passed

by but there was no impact. Luckily, Amber saved me. I found myself sitting on top of her duck mech.

I whispered to Amber, "Thanks you for saving my life". Then she whispered back, "Your Welcome". Thats all she

said. I saw a helicopter coming at her. So I decided to help her and shoot it with my machine gun. Thats the least

I can do to help her besides her plan to escape.**(Oh by the way Melody knew about Amber's plan to escape **

** when she had just entered the Dream World)**

**End of Melody's POV**

** Amber's POV **

I saw a few soldiers coming at me. As I was about to shoot them, they started to fall down

and crash onto the ground. I smiled and realized it was Melody's doing. I continued to finished the helicopters off

with blasts of jellybeans. While I was fighting the soldiers, I heard loud thumps, noises, pounding , and grunts.

Annoyed by the noises, I decided to see what was going on. I pressed an orange button and a small screen

appeared at the side of me. It showed Melody fighting a couple of soldiers on top of my mech. They way Melody

fought showed me that she was an expert on fighting.

**End of Amber's POV**

**Melody's POV **

I just delivered a powerful round-house kick. It sent the soldier spinning in the air and he

finally fell down. I then summoned a powerful punch which made a soldier's face bleed horribly. But all of a

sudden one of the soldiers kicked me in the stomach. It sent me flying in the air and I fell off the edge. But

I was lucky once more. I then clinged onto the edge of the metal beak. A soldier hopped onto the beak and

pulled out a knife. He kneeled down and tried to cut my gloved hand so I can fall.

Amber saw what was happening through the hidden camera. So she decided to flip the mech. It was a risk she

was willing to take. She flipped the mech and the soldier screamed like a little girl. He had fallen off the mech,

while I was clinging on for dear life. Amber landed the mech on the ground, so I can get off. There was Shorty

at the bottom. My eyes widened the size of dinner plates when I saw my surroundings. There were thousands

of dead bodies lying on the ground. I hopped off the mech and questioned Shorty. "Shorty did you do this?".

She nodded her head with a proud grin on her face. Amber hopped out of the mech and she was surprised too.

After that, a soldier ran past by. Looks like he's heading to the weapon room. She knew that was an item she

needed. "Girls i'm going to get the chemicals. Okay?" said Amber. The 2 girls nodded and she ran ahead.

_**Amber's POV**_

I saw the soldier run to a destroyed building and I followed him there. I took out my golden pistol and began

shooting him. But the bullets had missed. Since I didn't want to waste my bullets, I took out my packet of daggers

and threw one at him. The dagger met its mark and it hit him in the neck. Blood started spraying out of him. The

boss dropped down dead. I then saw a key that opens a Secret Door on the dead body. I unlocked the door

and saw huge bottles of poisons. There was bottles of Potassium Cyanides, a bottle that says: **Don't Drink!**,

A bottle of Clorox, Bottles of Rat Poison, and bottles full of venom.

I grabbed the bottles and shoved it in my pocket.

I smiled and started to do the Victory Dance, which I didn't do in a long time. All of a sudden

Melody and Shorty appeared in front of me. I told them I got the bottle and they gave me a high-five. (In reality I ran

to the Janitor's Closet again. I grabbed a few bottles of Clorox and soap. I then shoved all of them in a plastic bag.

I ran back to my new friends.)

_**End of Amber's Fantasy Dream World**_

Shorty, Melody, and I were sitting down on the floor. I showed them the bottle and we all smiled. "Were close to

home! Only 3 more items!. Melody looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and she shouted, "Guys were late! Lets

go to the cafeteria right now!". We quickly ran to the cafeteria and met the other girls.

_** End of Amber's POV  
><strong>_


	6. Meet Oceanna and Sun Rae

Amber, Shorty, and Melody ran all the way to the cafeteria. All of them saw the rest of their

room-mates. One was a 15 year old sky-blue dog whose name is Oceanna. She is tall and skinny. She was eating

next to a 15 year old yellow mouse whose name is Sun Rae. The yellow mouse was very short and skinny. Sun

Rae caught Amber looking at her. She then said, " Whatcha lookin at!" as she raised her butter knife. Amber then

looked away feeling embarassed. Then Dr. Olive came into view. "Girls you're very late! You have missed breakfast. I

thought I told you Melody to bring the girls to the cafeteria. What happened?"asked Dr. Olive. Melody replied back, "

I'm sorry Dr. we were just fooling around and I was just getting to know Amber". "Oh well. Melody I will just let this

one slide and if this happens ever again, you will be cleaning the toilet stalls. You know how the patients don't wipe

their behinds sometimes. They will leave dropping stains on the toilet seat" said Dr. Olive. "Fine I won't do it again"

Melody sighed. She then left the room. All of a sudden the cafeteria started to shake. Oceanna and Sun Rae fell off

their seats. The girls who were standing lost their balance and fell on the floor. Knives, spoons, forks, plates, chairs,

and tables had crashed on to all the girls. A huge portal opened up and it sucked the girls into it.

**Amber's POV**

_** The Dream World**_

I found myself sitting on the pilot's seat of a sub-marine. I looked through the windshield

to see many colorful fish swim by. I then decided to check on the girls if they were okay. I got up and opened the

the door to see the girls sitting on the sofas. I asked if they were okay after the small earthquake incident. Then

I looked at Oceanna. She was wearing a leathered black and gray mini dress, fish-net leggings or tights that cut

up to her ankles, fingerless black leather gloves, a belt, and a black nurse hat. Her weapons was a laser gun (In

fact everybody has a laser gun.) a lot of healing potions, a packet of knives, and a MP5 Sub-Machine Gun. She is

an expert of knives and healing. I finally looked at Sun Rae. She was wearing a black padded bodysuit, fish-net

leggings or tights, fish-net sleeves, a black skirt, black gloves with sharp metal claws, and a black bow. Her weapon

was a laser gun, a samurai sword, Colt.45, and a missile launcher. The whole room was silent for a while. All of a

sudden the Wise Man appeared. "Hello Ladies! I will be giving you guys an underwater mission. The item your going

to retrieve is a: Shiny reflective surface. The item is inside a blue cave, where dangerous monsters lurk. So be

careful". Finally the mysterious Wise Man disappeared. Melody got up and opened the door. "Lets get the show on

the rode!" she said. Everyone pulled out their laser guns and jumped out of the submersible.

_** End of Amber's POV **_

The trio arrive at the underwater cave. A few aggressive creatures attacked them but they managed to shoot them

down. "Geez this is creepy" Shorty said shivered. The water was very cold. Oceanna and Amber were the fastest

swimmers of the group. "Wait up!" called out the 3 girls as they swam after them. The girls arrive at another

entrance. There stood a beautiful blue Crystal on a golden pedestal. A light had shined upon it. Oceanna tried to

grab the crystal, but Shorty stopped her. "Shorty! What is wrong with you? As you can see, I'm trying to grab a

crystal here!". Shorty said back, "What if this is a trap! Do you know the show "Artifact Hunter"?. The hunter

grabbed the blue gem and the whole place started shaking! Eventually the hunter died! I don't want to be stuck

here for ages!". "Geez chillax chica! Were gonna get the hell out of here alive! Just grab the damn crystal

Oceanna!" Sun Rae ordered. Oceanna plucked the crystal from the pedestal and nothing happened. "See Shorty!

Nothing happened. Don't believe in those crappy reality-shows". All of a sudden the whole place started shaking.

A huge sea-creature appears in front of the girls. Sun Rae then said, "Shoot...". The sea creature then attacked

the girls. Everyone screamed and swam the hell out of the cave, however Amber stayed. She shot the monster

several times, but he never got damaged. "Amber! What are you doing! Get the heck out there right now!" Sun Rae

commanded. Amber didn't budge at all and continued to shoot. "I'll go get her" said Oceanna as she swam after her.

"Amber lets get out of here now!" Oceanna said as she dragged Amber with her. The sea-creature was hot on their

trail. "Keep shooting so you can stun him!" Oceanna commanded. The yellow duck continued to shoot. Finally

they made it to the exit. Sun Rae whipped out her missile launcher and aimed it at the creature. **_BOOM!_** The monster

was blasted away 30 ft due to the impact. The impact was so strong, that huge chunks of rocks fell and covered

the whole entire exit. Everyone cheered as they completed their mission and entered the submersible. The door

closed and everyone was sent back to the cafeteria.

**_End of Amber's Fantasy_**

** _Amber's POV_**

"So you girls promise not to tell of our secret plan?" asked Amber. Sun Rae and Oceanna nodded their heads.

"If you ever tell about our plan, we won't be able to escape this crazy place. We girls don't belong here" said Amber.

The 2 girls nodded again. "Well girls lets go back to our dorm" said Mel. All of us followed Melody back to our dorm.

**_End of Amber's POV_**

**_Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while. Too busy with summer vacation and I don't want to go back to school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And ya I know it sucks at the ending. Please review! It doesn't take forever to review._**


	7. The Plan is in Trouble!

As the girls entered their dorm, they took on a huge surprise. They saw Dr. Olive Lollipop

sitting down on a sparkly chair. She was holding a box full of cleaning supplies and a ring of keys."Girls I have

received several complaints from Janitor Sammy and Officer Spackle. Do any of you know why you have their stuff?".

Shorty gulps. The red cat replies "Spackle was here ever since Amber came to the asylum. Maybe his keys fell out

of his pocket, when he came to bring her over to our dorm". Dr Olive looks at Shorty suspiciously, then she gives a

slight not. "What about the cleaning supplies?" she asks. Mel answers the question instead of the nervous red cat.

"Sammy has cleaned our room yesterday. Maybe he forgot his cleaning supplies". Dr Olive gives another slight nod.

she stuffs the keys in her small pocket and picks up the box. "Well ladies. Sorry for accusing you of stealing their

stuff. I don't know why you would be stealing their stuff. See ya guys later for dinner!" Dr. Olive says while she

leaves the room. "Aww man! We worked hard for those items!" Amber says sadly. All of a sudden the girls hear

clink outside of the hallway. Oceanna exits out the door and looks for the source of the sound. To her excitement,

she saw the keys lying on the floor. "Girls there is still hope!" shouts the blue dog excitedly. All the toons gave a

huge sigh of relief. "But we lost the cleaning supplies" Sun Rae pointed out. Amber sits on the sparkly chair and

gives a sad sigh. "Guys I don't think this plan is gonna work. Might as well call it quits". The rest of the toons were

shocked to hear this. "So we did all this fuckin work for nothing! I will not tolerate this!" Sun Rae yells angrily.

Mel gives a sad look at the yellow duck. "What happened to this brave little duck called Amber?. She was

determined to get all of us out of this jail cell. But now I don't know where she went" Melody says sadly.

Oceanna was busy thinking. Finally she said "No! I will not tolerate this either. We must accomplish this plan. Once

we start this plan we will never give up." Amber stares at her with tears forming in her eyes. "Oceanna! Dr. Olive

is now suspicious about us! She probably still thinks we stole those items. There is nothing we can do till we die".

Oceanna ignores this. "We will accomplish this plan and that's final!" the blue dog boldly states.

**_Hello there readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a very, very, very, long time. But I hope you like this chapter. School is very complicated. I would have posted a chapter on a week day but I had so many tests!Anyways I would probably update somewhere this weekend or maybe tomorrow. I don't have school tomorrow! :D But I can't promise you guys that okay? Peace! T00nT0wn 0ut!  
><em>**


End file.
